Talk:Sandtrap
Another map for H3? Sweet! --666Slayer 23:49, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Just like Relic? I think this map is going to be like Relic. First of all, it said in the strategies it is similar to Relic. Second, the structure in Relic was a memorial to the Forerunners, which could technically be a "Shrine" Thirdly, theres an outline of a tall slim structure in the backround resembling the structure in Relic Any other ideas? In the magazine which had leaked footage(cant remember its name), Shrine was described as the biggest map EVER in a halo game.Relic is one of the middle ones.However, Shrine may have characteristics from Relic. Spartan-G007 How can it be like relic when it's the largest map ever with a mobile base, and relic is a medium sized map? It has sand a forerunner structure. That's a vague comparison like saying that Turf and District are the same because they're both human levels and have close-quarter combat. The trivia piece on this should be removed. Terin 02:36, 14 August 2007 (UTC) No its like a Relic remake but more large. Clavix2 TALK TO ME 02:48, 14 August 2007 (UTC) No, I disagree, I think it looks nothing like Relic, and I've seen an overhead shot of it in a leaked video. Longshotz5798 10:55, 13 September 2007 (UTC) "Sandtrap" Where the hell did that come from. All it says is "formerly known as shrine". --7th Destiny 23:13, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Thats what im thinking. Where does this come from. It's know as "Shrine."--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 01:45, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Rename If this map really is called "Sandtrap" then the article's title should be changed to reflect that, with the name "Shrine(level)" redirecting to it. ElFroCampeador 17:19, 2 July 2007 (UTC) -this friday's weekly update said that it is infact sand trap, not shrine ::I absolutely hate Bungie. First they said that the game would only come out on Xbox 360 (which I don't have) and now they're renaming a good map name with a really bland one. Why, Bungie? WHY!? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:18, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :::What's your defect? Sandtrap isn't bland. It's perfect for the look of the map itself. Trust me. Longshotz5798 10:58, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :::What console platform do you want it on if not 360? [[Halopedia:UNSC of Halopedia/A Company|'SSgt.']] [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 14:55, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Battlecruiser? from the few pictures of it that i've seen, it looks much more like a UNSC Frigate. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 03:56, 11 August 2007 (UTC) **That's what I was thinking as well. But it also looks like there is another ship above that as well. Anyways, I don't know. Colonel TonyTalk 8/11/2007 ***I posted this in the UNSC Battle Cruiser article, but it does look like a Frigate, not a big-ass battle cruiser. But it may be like an exponentially larger variant of a Frigate, but from the bottom it looks like a Frigate.AJ 02:46, 14 August 2007 (UTC) **i agree in the egm september issue it looks like a frigate or destroyer as the books said they look similar. User:Spartan-079 1:11, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :that is, without a doubt, the design of a Frigate. I don't see how people calculated the size of a "battlecruiser" at 8,000 metres - what about just being low in the planets atmosphere, and therefore closer to the player, and the ground? And i'm sorry to correct spelling, but its "In Amber Clad." 'Kora ‘Morhekee''' ''The Battle-Net '' 07:15, 6 September 2007 (UTC) woah... i was watching some 1 UP.com screens of sandtrap, and i noticed something like the Ark's large things... i have a feeling that sandtrap is located somewhere near the ark...